Never Cross the Line
by Yankee Bard
Summary: Some things are Business, others are Personal.  The subject of an investigation attacks Kim through her children, provoking an unanticipated response. Just when it seemed to be over, an old enemy appears, forcing Kim, Ron and Yori to act.  Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1 Crossing the Line

Disclaimer: Kim, Ron, Wade and Will belong to Disney. The kids belong to Kim and Ron. Bueno Nacho belongs to its' shareholders. Global Justice? Does anybody know who they work for? The story and the bad guys are mine.

Chapter 1

**Crossing the Line**

The sun was just peeking over the mountains above Middleton, Colorado when Kim Stoppable slipped from her sleeping husband's embrace and silently left their bed. He raised his head and watched, shaking his head as he said, "Ninja sense, Kimmie. You can't get away without me knowing."

"Go back to sleep, ninja boy. It's only 5:30 and you can sleep at least two more hours. I know how you hate to get up early."

"So could you. You're the boss now. You don't have to be the first one in the office every morning and the last one out at night. Besides I get cold in an empty bed."

"Mother nature's pajamas could have something to do with that."

"Well if you're not coming back to bed I guess I might as well get up. Come on, I'll wash your back."

When they arrived for their summer at Yamanouchi, Kim had been tweaked by the absence of a shower in their guesthouse. By the end of the summer, she had fallen in love with the bath. When they built their house, she insisted on a Japanese bath off the master bedroom. "No funny stuff this morning, Mister," she said as they slipped into the warm water. "I've got a staff meeting at 8 and need to make sure everything is ready. So just wash my back and I'll do yours."

He took the sponge in hand and went to work. "Keep your fingers to yourself," she giggled. He handed her the sponge and turned around. As she washed his back she said, "Ronnie, I had the ultrasound yesterday. It's another girl. I hope you aren't too disappointed."

"Who could be disappointed with a little girl certain to be as smart and beautiful as her mother," he replied. "Besides, there's still plenty of time."

"Hmmmph. Plenty of time. That sounds a lot like "try again" to me. Next life you get to be the girl," she laughed.

He got a silly grin on his face and whispered, "It's your fault, you know. Looking at you, how can I think anything but girl?"

She responded with a giggle "How about you hand me a towel so I can get dressed and make my meeting?"

On a secluded estate, three men were sharing breakfast. Don Marco DeCosta, his consigliere and a capo named Frankie. "We need leverage to shut down this investigation. This will give us leverage."

"With all due respect, Don Marco, I advise against this," replied the consigliere. "Dealing with another family this would be considered personal, not business. And we have no idea what the response might be."

"It's not another family. These people have rules to follow. They'll be so tied up in paperwork and fighting about whose job is what that they'll forget about us. Besides there's nothing links us to the target. We bought the driver and when he delivers the package we dispose of him. No evidence. Then an untraceable call from the other side of the country. What can go wrong?"

After Kim left, Ron dressed and waited while the kids were dressed. A little after seven he sat down for breakfast with them. Life was good for Ron Stoppable. With Monkey Fist out of the picture, he could now devote his energy to the things he really wanted to do. His wife was finally in a safe job she found both challenging and rewarding, and he was getting ready to open his first real restaurant. It seemed the world had finally decided to let him enjoy life. On his way to work, Ron took Miriam and the twins to his old preschool, now the Bueno Nacho day care center. Opening the day care center was one of the many changes he had made since becoming CEO. He arrived at his office with a full day ahead of him. In the middle of his third meeting of the morning, his assistant interrupted. Excusing himself, Ron went to his office and picked up the phone. He listened to the voice on the line, and replied, "I understand. I'm sure they're on the grounds somewhere. No, don't call anyone, just keep looking."

Life had kicked him in the groin again. The blade came unbidden to his hand. He reached for the phone and made three calls. A voice, which no longer seemed to be his said as each was answered, "It happened. All three girls. Respond as planned." By noon, anyone looking for them would discover that Ron Stoppable and Wade Load had dropped off the face of the earth. His second in command and a hand picked team were on board a private jet heading east across the Pacific. Global Justice was mobilizing.

Immediately after receiving the message on her private line, Global Justice's Deputy Director for Operations pressed the intercom. "Maria, I need you. Now." Her assistant quickly responded, pad in hand. "No notes on this one. I want the following agents in the briefing room in 15 minutes….."

The agents Kim named sat in the Director's briefing room, the same thought foremost in each mind. Something must be terribly wrong to require so many top agents for a single operation. Kim took her seat at the head of the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, I called you here because you are the best of the best. We have a major break in an ongoing organized crime investigation. Level 1 security applies to this operation. You will receive your orders directly from me, you will report only to me. You will not discuss this operation with anyone not currently in this room until it is complete. Tell no one where you are going. Pack for a two-week operation. We leave from the helipad in 30 minutes."

Senior Commander Will Du looked into the face of the woman he once called an amateur, and shuddered. In the years he had known her he had never seen such a look in her eyes. It wasn't worry, determination or anger. He'd seen all those many times. This look was different; it could melt steel. It was pure, unrestrained rage. "What's the mission?" he asked.

"This particular organization stepped over the line," came the icy reply. "Once certain security actions are completed, we will take them down."


	2. Chapter 2 Taken Down

Disclaimer: Kim and friends belong to Disney. I get the extras and the bad guys. Woo Hoo (Extra Hoo). Make sure the taxman knows I'm not making a nickel on this.

**Chapter 2**

TAKEN DOWN 

Don Marco DeCosta was seated behind his desk wondering how the red headed witch had pulled it off. He listened as Rocco described the events at the upstate safe house. "Boss, Frankie was the only guy left. And I never seen nobody so scared. He says he only saw one guy. Some guy in a ninja suit with some old sword and eyes he said glowed blue. And this guy says, 'Tell your master he has threatened those protected by the Chosen One and now must pay the price." Then the guy just vanishes with the kids leavin' Frankie handcuffed to a pipe. And he left that flower." Don Marco looked at the lotus blossom in his hand.

Finding the three girls had been easy. The kidnappers hadn't counted on the Wade factor, a tiny chip on the neck of each Stoppable child. Once they stopped moving, he gave Ron the location. Within an hour, safety of the children was no longer an issue. Then he started digging. It didn't take long to break the poorly constructed cover and find out who really owned the farmhouse where they were held. It took a few more minutes to start uncovering his businesses so they could take him down. Ron and his ninjas had just left the farmhouse when Wade sent the first targets.

The Global Justice strike force was waiting in a hotel conference room. The phone rang and Kim answered. "Thank God," she said, hanging up the phone, then she turned to her commanders and said "Let's get this show on the road." Barely six hours after the rescue from the safe house, the attack on Don Marco's empire began. The reports were all the same. Security penetrated, but nothing on the cameras. Money gone. People unconscious. Equipment destroyed. All the records neatly organized and left in plain sight for the Global Justice team that appeared from nowhere. And at each location, a lotus flower.

After nightfall on the third day of the operation, a private jet flew west across the Pacific, carrying a lone passenger. As it approached the end of its trip, a single parachute descended into the jungle near an ancient temple.

Deep in the jungles of Thailand, a warlord looked out over his empire. He and his partner Don Marco DeCosta had gotten very rich from the drug trade since they met after the Vietnam War. Now he was looking at a sizable increase in his fortune when the current crop was harvested and processed. But today he was worried. He could feel it. Something wasn't right. Then he heard a commotion in the part of the compound where the lab and warehouses were located; gunfire and what sounded like the shrieks of maddened animals. When he could get no response on the radio, he found his weapon and went looking for answers. What he saw terrified him. Monkeys in ninja garb were battling with his security forces, while others went through his lab on what appeared to be a purposeful mission of destruction. A lone ninja stood at the edge of the fray, an ancient sword in his hand, surrounded by a pale blue glow, which deflected the bullets fired by his men. "Tell your people to leave this place, now," the ninja said in a voice tempered with steel.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are?" asked the warlord. "And why should I listen to you."

"Your partner has threatened those protected by The Chosen One. Now you and he must pay the price," came the reply.

He had heard of The Chosen One; some kind of super ninja with a strange power over monkeys. Local legend held that a few years before The Chosen One had rescued that red haired Global Justice witch from an ancient monkey temple a few miles to the north. He had never believed the stories until today. As he looked at the masked warrior, obviously the commander of a legion of monkeys, he realized there was little hope. Perhaps he could stop the destruction today, but there would be tomorrow, and then another tomorrow. He spoke, in a weak voice, "T-t-t-he Chosen One? We will leave." He ordered his people to evacuate the compound. As they left, he looked back and saw his empire ablaze. What if the witch and the ninja were in league against Don Marco? He shuddered at the thought. At least he had his other business. Not as profitable, but there was a strong demand for young Asian girls.

In a rundown tenement on the west side, one of Don Marco's minions was counting last night's take, when her world fell apart. It didn't require much muscle to keep her girls in line, so there was little opposition to the intruders. They made quick work of her protectors and began searching the rooms. She sat in her secret counting room, hoping against hope they would not find her. She saw several figures clad in white uniforms that hid all but their eyes. One of the intruders rounded up her girls and spoke with them in an Oriental language. She watched as the girls were led away. The one who questioned the girls turned to another who held an ancient sword. She struggled to contain the rage in her voice, saying, "Sensei, the girls…. Their families were poor… Men came to their villages and promised them scholarships in an American school."

The eyes of the one called Sensei glowed blue through the mask. "Another stone on Don Marco's grave." The girls bowed to the one called Sensei then were escorted from the building. When they were gone he looked directly through the peephole in the wall of the madam's hidden retreat, telling her in an icy voice, "You may go. Take nothing with you. I have spared you to carry a message to your master. Tell Don Marco there is nowhere he can hide from the wrath of The Chosen One."

Will Du had no idea how she was doing it. As soon as the team deployed, she seemed to go into a trance. For the first three days of the operation, she sent them from target to target, never leaving the van except to sleep. On the fourth day they stood down, and she slept until nightfall, then spent several hours with an attractive Asian woman she introduced as an old school friend.

Today they were back on the street, sitting silently in a Global Justice operations van awaiting the next mission. Nothing about this operation was normal. There were no computers, no radios, and no electronic surveillance gear. His boss sat at a desk, seemingly back in her trance; staring off into space, pausing occasionally to make a few notes. As he had seen many times before, she nodded her head, and made an entry in her log. This time it read '0942 – received anonymous tip on location of brothel. 913 W 59th Street. Prostitutes are slaves.' She looked up and said, "Will, 913 West 59th street, brothel on the second floor, now." Will nodded. They would go in with the video crew recording every step. They would find the same thing as all the previous targets. Open doors, unlocked rooms, unconscious hoods, and evidence in plain view. No warrants needed. Maybe what the criminals and terrorists said was true. Maybe she was a witch.

Today Wade Load was a busy man. It had taken most of two days to locate all the hidden assets of Don Marco and his associates. Now came the real mission. He chuckled to him self as he began. 'Robin Hood Load. Takes from the rich, gives to the poor.' Then he began typing. First he emptied all their accounts, and then sent the money around the world a few times until it arrived, clean and untraceable, in several Swiss bank accounts. From there, it was a simple matter to arrange cash deliveries to each of the charities and religious organizations on his list.

At the synagogue in Middleton, Colorado, Rabbi Katz watched as an armored car stopped outside. 'Our collection should be so large as to need one of those,' he thought to himself as he watched two of the guards carry a package up the steps to his office. He signed for the package and opened it. Inside he found bundles of hundred dollar bills, all the forms necessary for large cash deposits, and a note saying simply, "For the poor."

He looked at the guard, who asked "Would you like us to wait while you prepare your deposit? Then we will take the money to your bank."

The call came from Thailand reporting the destruction of his drug operation. The underling making the call reported Don Marco's partner had disappeared, and passed on the ninja's message.

"Who the f does this guy think he is? He's gotta be Yazuka. I'm gonna put a stop to this right now." Picking up the phone, Don Marco dialed an overseas associate. When the call was answered, he said, "Norita-san, Marco de Costa. I need a favor."

"As always, Don Marco, it shall be my honor to assist you," came the reply.

"Good. Here's what I need. I seem to have offended one of your brothers and now he's taking a great interest in my business. I wish you to arrange a sit down so we can work out our differences."

"Of course, Don Marco. Who is he?"

"He calls himself The Chosen One."

After a silence followed by a deep sigh, the reply came, "We have done business for many years, Don Marco. A long and most profitable association. From today forward there can be no more business between us. If asked, I must say I do not know you. Do not call here again." The Don was visibly shaken as he returned the phone to its cradle.

Don Marco looked at his consigliere. "I dunno what the f is goin' down here, but get all the cash you can together and find us someplace to go 'til things cool down."


	3. Chapter 3 Mopping Up

Disclaimer: The good guys all belong to Disney. The kids and the bad guys belong to me. It's not fair, I tell you!

**Chapter 3**

**Mopping Up**

Ancient writings tell of The Chosen One and his role in the unending battle between good and evil. The same writings tell of one with whom he shall share his power, and the bond between them, a bond which allows them to share even their thoughts.

The Global Justice team sat outside Don Marco's estate, waiting for the word. Looking at his boss, Will Du could have sworn she was arguing with someone. And she was.

"_I don't care, Ron. I have the evidence, I have the warrants, I'm gonna take him down."_

"_It's too dangerous, KP. Let us take everybody down, then you come in and mop up, just like the rest of the operation." _

"_No, damn it. He came after me, not you. He used our kids to do it. He and his friends have to know. Come after me and I will bring you down. Me! Not some secret ninja society."_

"_You're in no condition to fight anybody. It's too dangerous. To you and to her."_

"_Ron, these are just hoods. My team can handle any hand to hand that might come up.'_

"_Alright, but we will step in if you get in trouble."_

"_That will blow the cover on the whole operation, but if you think it's necessary… Otherwise you guys take out the goons outside and provide a distraction."_

"_So now I'm back to being the distraction? Some things never change."_

"_I'll make it up to you when we get home."_

Will noticed his boss smile slightly, and then she spoke. "OK, people, this is the last one. Will, make sure everybody knows what's in the warrants. Don't do anything beyond what they allow. By the book. I want no screw-ups on this one. Full body armor for everybody. And I'm going in with you."

They met no opposition entering the grounds, and the GJ team quickly disposed of the palace guard. They found Don Marco and his two top associates in his office discussing escape plans. Their secret accounts were empty. The IRS had seized all assets of Don Marco's supposedly legitimate ventures. Between the three of them they had less that two million dollars in cash and could find no place to hide. Even the worst of the African dictators refused them. "Everything is gone. Everything. And for what? Three fing kids. All this trouble over three fing kids. We shoulda just hit the witch," Don Marco moaned.

"Somebody tried that a few years back. Remember Don Antonio in Go City?" a female voice said from behind him. Don Marco spun around and looked directly into a pair of cold green eyes.

"Must be my lucky day," he muttered. "First some whacked out ninja goes after my business and now you."

"Don't worry, Marco. I'm gonna do you a favor. I'll put you someplace that whacked out ninja can't find you." Kim replied. "It's a shame ping me off isn't a crime. I could put you away for life on that alone. Marco DeCosta, you are under arrest for numerous violations of state and federal law, way too many to list. You have the right to remain silent…"

The team met again in the conference room for their debriefing. Will wondered how she was going to handle this. Obviously there was more to this operation than any of them knew. Kim passed around the draft of her after action report and a copy of the log. "This is the official record of our last operation. Read it and tell me if there is anything you believe is inaccurate, incomplete or untrue." After several minutes, the group agreed. The report and log were accurate as to the facts of the operation as they knew them.

"I can assure you that all your actions in this matter were conducted under proper authority and within the scope of all applicable laws. Some highly classified methods and technologies were employed in this operation. Only three people in this agency know their nature and scope, and I intend to keep it that way. If you are questioned on this operation, you will disclose only what you know to be fact. I will tolerate no gossip or speculation about things that do not appear in the official record. Does anyone have a problem with that?" The shaking of heads indicated no problems.

"I want to commend all of you on a successful and far reaching mission. In a mere ten days we put a major crime family out of business. Now go home to your families. I'll see you in a week."

Kim was seated in the Director's office, a cup of coffee in her hand as Dr. Director spoke, "Excellent work, Kim. The evidence you and your team gathered will put Don Marco and his top associates away for a very long time. Tell me, how did you know where to find it all?"

"Anonymous tips," Kim replied. "When our people responded, everything was right there in plain sight. No warrants needed. My team and I followed the letter of the law. I kept a log of everything as it happened, and we have video of each target. And since Don Marco doesn't seem to have any money to buy a judge and jury, there should be no problem when it goes to court. It's all in my report."

"There's nothing in your report about Thailand."

"What happened in Thailand?"

"And the girls? I heard there might be a problem."

"Home safe and sound. They were found 'hiding from Dr. Drakken' under the stage at the day care center."

"I see. And there's nothing else I want to know?"

"No ma'am, nothing else you want to know. Is there anything else? If not, I have work to do," Kim said, rising to leave.

Dr. Director put down the report rubbed her temples as she watched Kim leave. "Quite a story. All that's missing is 'and they lived happily ever after.' Thank God they're on our side," she said to nobody in particular.

A very tired Ron Stoppable walked into his house and found his wife and eldest daughter waiting. He gave Kim a quick hug and kiss, then bent down and picked up his daughter.

"I'm glad you're home now Daddy. Some bad men came and took me and Rachel and Ruthie away from school. We were scared," four-year-old Miriam told her father. "But this man came and saved us. Is he a friend of yours?"

"I've known him a very long time, Mim," her father responded.

"I like him. He's funny. Except when the bad men made him angry. Then he scared me."

"You shouldn't be afraid of him. He comes to help. He would never hurt you."

"Did you send him, Daddy?"

"Yes, I did."

"Will he come visit us sometime?"

"I don't think so. He's like Spiderman in your comic books. He only comes when people are in trouble."

"We weren't in trouble. You and Mommy could have saved us, just like you saved Grandpa P and his friends from that Drakken guy. He was such a meanie. I hope I never run into him," Mim exclaimed. Then she asked, "What will happen to the bad men, Daddy?"

He looked at his wife and smiled, then told their daughter, "Your Mommy will make sure they get a time out. A very long time out."

A/N Is this it? Or is there more to follow? Dunno – Kim hasn't told me yet


	4. Chapter 4  When You Kick Over a Rock

Disclaimer: If you saw or heard about the characters on the show, they belong to Disney. Any others, along with the plot (such as it is) are mine. Chapter 4 When You Kick Over a Rock 

Yori watched the jet leave Middleton airport heading back to Japan. The young men and women on that plane brought great honor to Yamanouchi during the previous weeks, earning the praise of no less than the Chosen One. Each had been her student for the past several years since Sensei gave her the honor of molding Yamanouchi's best into a superb force. Their first mission began another Yamanouchi legend students would hear as long as there was a school. She couldn't help feeling proud.

Being fluent in several Asian languages, Yori supervised the interrogation of the young women rescued from Don Marco. Each told essentially the same story. A man claiming to be a priest came to her village offering a way out. He told them of several schools they and their parents could visit on the Internet, telling them he represented a group offering scholarships to deserving young women. He encouraged the prettiest and brightest to apply. Their applications in hand, he left, returning a few weeks later with acceptance letters. He told the girls they would first go to Bangkok for an orientation, and then on to their chosen school. Their families shared their joy as they left for a new life. Now the families waited for letters that never came. Yori could think of no greater evil than dangling hope before the hopeless, then crushing that hope.

When the others returned to Japan, Yori asked to stay. One name kept coming up as she interrogated the girls. Fukushima. The mention of the traitor's name made this a matter of honor, both for herself and the Yamanouchi ninja.

That evening Kim, Ron and Yori sat around the table in Ron's home office. The girls were in bed so nothing would disturb them. Yori laid out what she had learned from the women in her charge, and concluded, "This is something we can not allow to continue. We must act."

"I'm not sure what Global Justice can do," Kim replied. "We have agents in parts of Asia, but really can do little outside the major cities. With good information, we can perhaps stop the traffic at this end. If we're lucky we can get a lead on the source when we stop the shipment."

"Everything points to Fukushima," Yori stated. "But he does not act alone. He must have associates in each of the countries where the women were recruited."

"Yamanouchi has resources throughout Asia that can get us information, but once we find out who is behind this it would be better for the local governments to deal with them," Ron interjected.

Yori nodded. "Yes, gathering information is the best use of Yamanouchi resources now. Later, we will see. Governments in that part of the world have a habit of turning their heads when presented with gifts."

Ron nodded. Kim then said, "Seems to me the next step is GJ putting together a team to stop these people bringing any more women into the US. Yori, would you present this information to some of my people this week?"

"Perhaps we should look at more than the US. My interviews lead me to believe that some of the captives were sent to the Middle East and others to Europe." Yori stated.

"GJ has ample resources in Europe if we know what to expect," Kim replied. "The Middle East is another issue entirely. GJ can do little in that region until we have specific information. Even then it will be difficult to be effective."

"I have friends there," Ron stated. "If necessary, they will know who to contact." Kim raised an eyebrow, remembering two Israeli students from their days at Middleton University who displayed considerable martial arts ability and a keen interest in the activities of Team Possible.

Further discussions followed. Kim would assemble a team of top agents to intercept Fukushima's human cargo when it reached US ports. GJ's European headquarters would do the same. Yori would represent herself as a representative of an international human rights organization when she met with the teams. A group of Yamanouchi ninja would locate and shadow Fukushima to identify his associates, gather information on his organization, and discover when and where his next shipments would arrive. The meeting with the GJ teams was set for the following Thursday morning.

KPKPKPKPKP

Will Du headed to operations for a meeting to tie up some loose ends from the operation against the DeCosta family. When he entered the meeting room, several of his agents and a young Japanese woman were seated around the conference table, along with a senior commander from GJ's European headquarters and several of his subordinates. He had met the woman briefly a few weeks before when Kim introduced her as a school friend. He took a seat across the table from her, and casually glanced up at her. Their eyes met briefly and he looked away. 'There's a mission coming down. Can't let myself get distracted,' he thought to himself.

A few minutes later Kim walked into the room, looked around the table and, satisfied that all those invited were present began the meeting by introducing their guest. "This is Yori Yamataka, of the Asian Human Rights Foundation. She is helping the young ladies who escaped from Marco DeCosta's operation." Introductions of those around the table followed, then Kim continued, "During her work with the women, she uncovered some disturbing information, which she brought to my attention. There appears to be someone operating out of Thailand supplying young women to men like Don Marco." Nodding toward Yori, Kim continued, "Ms. Yamataka, if you would please tell us what you discovered."

Yori stood and began relating what she had learned from her charges. Will found himself paying more attention to the speaker than to what she was saying. Even dressed in a conservative business suit, part of him found her breathtaking. As the briefing continued, Kim noticed that Will, he of the perfect memory, was taking notes. She raised an eyebrow, wondering why her top commander seemed a little distracted.

As she laid out the situation before the assembled agents, Yori couldn't help noticing the one man who seemed to pay more attention to her than to her presentation. He wasn't a particularly handsome man, but from what she heard he was at least her equal as a fighter and enjoyed the respect of those he led. She allowed her eyes to meet his gaze as she spoke. He quickly turned away, but she saw something there. This promised to be an interesting mission.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Following the meeting, Kim and Yori adjourned to Kim's office. Seated at a small table in one corner of the office, Kim with coffee and Yori with a cup of tea, they were discussing the final details of the mission.

"This man you have assigned to work with me, Senior Commander Du, what should I know about him?" Yori asked.

"He's one of GJ's top agents and probably our best field commander. Unfortunately, he knows it and sometimes it goes to his head. He occasionally convinces himself he knows exactly what to do and it's difficult to make him see anything else. Sometimes you may have to lay the facts in front of him and push him toward them in a way that he thinks it was his idea, not yours. He doesn't like surprises, so keep him in the loop as much as possible. But when crunch time comes, he's all business. You, of course have full access to his records if you wish."

"He sounds much like someone else I know." Yori replied, smiling. Kim raised an eyebrow. "I think we can work together. His wife will not mind the hours this mission will require?"

Kim laughed as she said, "Will is married to Global Justice. We like our agents kept busy." Yori smiled to herself.

KPKPKPKPKP

Several weeks after the initial meeting, Will received his first call to action. It was dark on the Long Beach docks. The Global Justice strike force was moving toward a newly arrived container ship. One of their sources in Thailand said this ship carried a cargo of interest. That had been enough to secure the necessary warrants from a friendly judge. They waited and watched while the containers were unloaded, looking for a specific marking. They saw it lifted by the crane, but instead of putting it on the ground, the crane swung around, lowering the container onto a waiting truck. Things were not going according to plan.

Yori was waiting outside the fenced container yard with a doctor, several nurses and two other representatives of the Asian Human Rights Foundation. They were there ostensibly to help the young women in the container after their rescue. As soon as she saw the crane begin to swing the container away from the ship, Yori sensed the plan had gone south. She silently signaled her two associates, and they slipped into the darkness.

Mentally, Will kicked himself. He should have known the Yazuka would move that container immediately, rather than leave it where customs might discover its' contents. His team brought nothing capable of stopping the truck. Even if he could contact the gatehouse in time, the rolling fence that secured the entrance to the container yard would never stop the truck, and backup was several minutes away. He weighed his options. Then he reached for one of his gadgets. 'This always works for the boss,' he thought as he fired a grapple onto the top of one of the stacks of containers, then swung toward the truck.

Fortunately the driver, unaware of any threat, was moving slowly through the yard. Unfortunately, Will had never been a cheerleader, so instead of swinging gracefully through the passenger window of the truck, he hit the door, let go of the grapple and fell on his back on the pavement. When Will hit the door of the truck, the driver stopped, thinking he had hit something in the yard. As he looked to his right trying to see what had happened, a black clad ninja opened the door behind him, found a pressure point, and pulled his unconscious form out of the truck. Smiling to herself, the ninja thought 'Kim-san has trained him well. He makes an excellent distraction.'

Will quickly recovered from his fall and saw the truck had stopped. Apparently the driver had gotten out to check for damage. Seizing the opportunity, Will signaled his team to move on the truck and open the container. As the GJ agents approached the container, several large shapes moved from the darkness of the surrounding stacks of containers. The locks and seals on the container were quickly broken, but before those inside could be led to safety a battle began between the GJ agents and the Yazuka goons. Apart from the main fight, several Yazuka moved toward the container, blades drawn, with the apparent intent of silencing those inside. When they attempted to enter the container, their way was blocked by three ninjas. Two immediately engaged the intruders, while the third, fans held at the ready, stood back to protect the container's human cargo. The four thugs, no match for the ninjas, were quickly subdued and tied.

Outside, the battle was not going quite as well. The body armor worn by the thugs absorbed the electric charges of the GJ stun weapons. Only a lucky shot could take them down. Relying on martial arts skills, the GJ agents were barely holding their own, against a dozen thugs wielding pipes and chains. Backup was on the way, but would it get there in time? Having defeated the threat to those in the container, the three ninjas joined the fray. Moving silently through the darkness, they came at the thugs from behind. Four of their foes fell before the ninjas were discovered. Unfortunately several of the GJ agents were down as well, and the odds still favored the Yazuka. Abandoning their separate attack, the ninjas moved to join forces with the GJ agents. The fighting intensified as sirens were heard in the distance.

Two of the Yazuka goons made a move for the container. Will and the ninja with the fans moved to intercept them. Realizing they had little time to dispose of the evidence, the Yazuka attack was more vicious than before. Foolishly disregarding the woman with the fans, both thugs saw Will as the greater threat and attacked. Will went down under their combined attack. The first thug scrambled toward the container while the second went after the ninja, who suddenly wasn't there. She was standing in the open container, blocking the thugs. Both thugs came at her, and in a flash of fans and legs, two thugs went down. After making sure they were out of action for a while, the ninja went to check Will's injuries as the GJ backup team roared through the gates.

A few minutes later, the injured GJ agents were being taken to a nearby hospital. The ninja watched as two paramedics placed Will on a stretcher. He was barely conscious, but looked up at her, thinking, 'those eyes, I know those eyes.' Then the painkillers took hold and he was wheeled to the waiting ambulance.

The Yazuka thugs were rounded up as well. Those injured went under guard to the security wing of the large military hospital nearby, while the others went to a GJ confinement facility. The ninjas vanished into the night. Two of them quickly shed their uniforms for business attire. They were waiting when the women from the container were brought to the medical team. The ninja with the fans moved behind a container stack to where a bound thug lay. After determining he was still unconscious, she pushed the small device Wade had provided into the back of his neck. Then she revived him. The dazed thug looked up with fear in his eyes. She swiped her fans across his bonds releasing him, Then she looked down at him, pressed a lotus flower into his hand and said, "return to your master. Tell him he may now count The Chosen One among his enemies." Then she vanished into the darkness.

Yori walked into the medical station and inquired about the health of the young women rescued from the container. The doctor assured her all were in good health. The women were briefly interviewed by Yori's associates. Some of the women told the same story as those rescued from Don Marco. Others said they paid for passage with the promise of jobs when they reached America. The name Fukushima came up several times in the interviews. They were on the right trail.

When the doctors finished their examinations, two of the Asian Human Rights Foundation representatives took the women to a nearby safe house. There they would be fed and have a good night's rest before resuming interviews in the morning. Armed with the information gained so far from brief interviews, Yori left for the hospital to meet with GJ's agent in charge.

Senior Agent Ted Jackson was at the nurses' station checking on several of the injured agents. Most were now out of the emergency room. Several remained in the hospital for observation. With Commander Du out of action, it fell to Agent Jackson to make arrangements for care of the agents and report to headquarters. He was about to head into one of the consultation rooms and begin preparing his report when he saw a flash of red hair heading down the hall toward him. "Oh, SNAP." From past experience he knew when Dr. Director or one of her staff showed up in the field, the agent in charge could expect a major butt chewing. He found himself wishing it were he and not Commander Du lying in a hospital bed. This was not the way he wanted to meet the boss.

TBC


End file.
